El campamento
by Mactans
Summary: Una semana lejos de la ciudad, suena bien ¿no?, lo que no saben es que las sorpresas vienen en envases lindos y pequeños./Mystrade y Johnlock. Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish club".
Hola gente bonita, este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo **"The Goldenfish Club".**

Reto #4: Universos AU

A mí me toco: Campamento de Verano.

Advertencias: Va a ser un poco de todo aunque básicamente será humor, los personajes están muy OoC, pero ya me conocen, conmigo todo es raro, pero garantizo que no habrá tragedia (aún no me repongo de mi anterior fic, fue muy triste *snif, snif Q_Q*)

Nota: Está basado en los personajes de la serie Sherlock de la BBC pero habrá uno que otro personaje mío, fin de la nota.

.

.

Completamente alejados de la civilización, en medio de un bosque y rodeados de un montón de extraños estaban un muy emocionado Inspector, un curioso Doctor, un malhumorado Detective y un horrorizado Burócrata con un puesto sin importancia en el gobierno. Los cuatro estaban parados justo debajo de un arco de madera, en cuyo punto más alto había un enorme letrero que rezaba:

 **Campamento para Adultos "El niño interior"**

 **Bienvenidos**

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó con alegría Lestrade mientras estiraba los brazos para reducir el estrés, viajar 8 horas en autobús con dos Holmes debería de considerarse deporte extremo o mínimo deberían de darte una medalla al valor.

-¿En serio? Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta…- murmuró molesto el detective.

-Relájate Sherlock, me dieron buenas referencias de éste lugar, creo que nos la pasaremos genial- habló conciliadoramente el Doctor, luego se acercó al pelinegro y le susurró al oído –Además nunca te he dado contra un árbol…

Sherlock se puso rojo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, murmuró un par de incoherencias y termino con un "El día se ve soleado" y desapareció rumbo a las maletas.

Cinco minutos después, John estaba muy ocupado valorando la calidad de los troncos de cada árbol en el bosque, buscando uno que no estuviera tan rasposo, que fuera resistente y que estuviera razonablemente lejos del campamento, cuando los gritos de Greg le llamaron la atención.

-¡Myc! ¡Myc! ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Lestrade estaba sobre el cuerpo semi desmayado del pelirrojo que tocía y se revolvía sin control sobre el pasto.

-Y-yo… yo- tartamudeaba agitado –Y-yo, so-soy… al- alér…

-¡Está teniendo un ataque anafiláctico!- dictaminó John una vez que estuvo al lado de la pareja en el suelo.

-¡No, Dios! ¡Mycroft resiste!- rogaba el pobre inspector mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y dejaba que John aflojara el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo, con la intención de detectar si había o no inflamación.

-Soy alérgico al…- la voz de Mycroft era pastosa y le dificultaba emitir sonidos.

-¿A qué?- Lestrade estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

-Al, al…- su voz se hacía más lenta y baja.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!- El inspector ya sentía que su pareja se moría y estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar.

-Al aire puro- Dijo y dejo caer su cabeza de lado soltando un teatral suspiro.

-…

-…

-Voy a matarte- Declaro con voz profunda y la cabeza gacha, sus brazos se apretaron con fuerza en torno a su pareja evitando que huyera –Voy a hacerlo y luego te arrojaré al lago por ser un maldito hijo de puta.

Mycroft detecto verdadera amenaza en la voz de su compañero, así que rápidamente se soltó de los brazos de su pareja y milagrosamente estaba de pie y muy repuesto –Querido mío, debo informarte que en efecto, debo de regresar a Londres ya que no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin mi dosis diaria de smog, ya sabes, el aire tan limpio también puede ser dañino, esta científicamen…- su discurso fue abruptamente detenido por una enorme bola de tierra seca que se estampó de lleno en su cara.

-Listo querido hermano, ahí tienes tu dosis de smog, solo que estás partículas de "polvo" son considerablemente más grandes- Dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa en los labios, John y Greg por otra parte no pudieron evitar reírse como locos.

Mycroft se disponía a lanzarse sobre su hermano cuando el agudo pitido de interferencia producida por el megáfono los hizo encogerse de hombros y cubrirse los oídos.

-Formen grupos de 4 parejas por favor, en breve uno de nuestros guías se reunirá con ustedes para informarles a detalle sobre el alojamiento, horarios de comida y las actividades a desarrollarse, gracias- concluyó la señora que parecía ser la jefa del campamento.

-Nosotros ya somos cuatro- informó Lestrade.

-¡Bravo! Sabes contar, supongo que por ese logro te hicieron detective inspector en el Yard- dijo un indiferente Sherlock.

-No, me lo dieron por saber que la Tierra orbita en torno al Sol- contestó burlón, provocando una media sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo.

-Ese chiste ya es viejo Lestrade…- Murmuró irritado el pelinegro.

-Pero te sigue molestando, así que ¿qué importa?- le contestó sonriendo.

-Si pero…

-Chicos ya cállense, ahí viene nuestra guía- le cortó John.

-¿Esa niña? ¿En serio?- dijo Sherlock con una ceja alzada y una risita burlona.

-Ay Dios, pobre niña, no sabe en que está a punto de meterse- murmuro Lestrade apesadumbrado.

-Por favor Sherlock, Mycroft, no hagan llorar a la pequeña ¿entendido?- declaró John con su tono mandón, había entrado en su modo "paternal sobre-protector" en cuanto vio a ese indefenso ser y los hermanos Holmes solo bufaron en descontento.

Acercándose se veía una chica cuya estatura rondaba entre 158 y 160 centímetros, delgada como una espiga pero con buena condición física, de piel blanca con un largo y esponjado cabello rizado de color negro, vestida con una falda-short de color rojo una camisa tipo polo blanca y calzado deportivo.

-¡Hola!- saludó la recién llegada con una deslumbrante sonrisa, de cerca se podían apreciar sus enormes ojos color ámbar, su nariz pequeña y respingada, así como sus labios pequeños, fácilmente parecería una muñeca de porcelana –Bienvenidos al Campamento "El Niño Interior", como su propio nombre lo dice, este campamento está diseñado para dejar salir a ese niño interno que poseemos.

-El mío se murió y mi hermano se tragó el suyo- declaró Sherlock con una sonrisita petulante. Mycroft giro los ojos y John golpeó el brazo del pelinegro.

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se retorcía los dedos –Este pues bueno, espero que nos divirtamos y…

-¿Por qué nos pusieron una niña como guía?- declaró de pronto Mycroft -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? ¿16? ¿Qué haces como guía en un campamento para adultos? Deberías de estar en uno de niños…

-Myc, déjala en paz, sé que no querías venir pero no es motivo para fastidies a esta pobre niña- le regañó Lestrade.

-Mycroft tiene razón Gavin, esto no es trabajo para una pequeña- declaró Sherlock serio, mientras señalaba a la chica, quien por cierto había bajado la cabeza completamente desmoralizada- por Dios mírala, parece que es una tierna muñeca que cobró vida por el deseo de un niño en una juguetería y no puede ni hilar una frase completa.

-Ustedes dos son un par de malditos…

De pronto oyeron una pequeña risa más bien macabra que dejo a John a medio camino de su regaño, los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos al instante, la risa se hizo un poco más audible y cayeron en cuenta de que provenía de la guía, quién ahora los miraba y de esa tierna carita sonriente no quedaba nada, el gesto estaba alterado por una media sonrisa y una mirada penetrante.

-¿Con qué así va ser, no?- les dijo sin dejar de sonreír –Siempre quise que me tocara un grupo de hijos de puta, son los más entretenidos, los demás son muy inocentes- declaró con una mueca que por poco se acercaba a la demencia –Y para su información tengo 26 años y me llamo Samantha, me pueden decir Sam pero no importa, lo realmente importante es que nos vamos a divertir mucho y con eso me refiero a que YO me voy a divertir mucho…

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraban como si les acabara de recitar el primer millón de los decimales del numero Pi sin un solo error en el caso de los Holmes, en el caso de Greg y John era más bien como si hubiesen visto a un unicornio morado volador.

La chica les dejo sobre sus maletas un montón de hojas –Aquí están los horarios de comida y un breve resumen de la actividad de mañana- Luego los miró con su expresión del principio, o sea dulce como la sangre de un diabético- Los veo mañana chicos- se giró sobre sus talones y dando pequeños y gráciles brinquitos regresó por el mismo lugar del que vino:

-Del infierno- murmuro un todavía atónito Mycroft –Esas cosas solo provienen de ahí.

-Estoy seguro de que otro poco y me cago, en serio que fue aterrador- dijo John con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Creo que mañana deberás de usar tus pantalones color café, solo por si acaso- le sugirió Sherlock.

-Esa de ahí sí que es una verdadera psicópata y no pendejadas- murmuró sorprendido Lestrade mientras miraba en dirección por la que se fue la chica.

.

Continuará…

.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus lindos comentarios.

El fic será de aproximadament capítulos.

Besitos :*


End file.
